This invention relates to pulse generators and, more particularly, to generation of pulse signals for sampling asynchronously received data signals on one or more incoming channels.
Numerous arrangements have been proposed for generating signals for sampling data bits asynchronously received on one or more incoming data channels. For the most part, the prior arrangements have employed rather elaborate and complex delay line arrangements for generating sampling pulse signals which are properly related to incoming data bits on a plurality of channels. Use of such delay lines is undesirable.
Other prior arrangements have also employed logic circuits and the like to sample pulse signals on a single incoming channel. Consequently, complete duplication of these prior circuits is necessary to accomodate generation of sampling pulses to sample data bits of a plurality of incoming data channels. Such duplication would be costly from both economic and space usage standpoints.
Thus, although prior known sample pulse generation arrangements may be useful for certain applications for sampling asynchronously received data signals, they are undesirable for others.